paxfandomcom-20200213-history
Knowledge
Name: Knowledge Physical Age: 26 True Age: 26 Gender: Male Faction: Virtue Element: Mind 'Power' Knowledge is able to see and hear any language as if it were a commen language. Whenever he speaks he is heard by everyone in any language they are best in. The diffiaclty is that sence he sees the language as a very commen language so to him it looks like its normal. So he cant show anyone how he knows or what language was used. 'Weapon' Knowledge always carrys around a book. To anyone else who looks at it, it is a book with no words or anything in it. To Knowledge he can put words that were writen in any form into it. He doesn't even need to know what the words are from. All he needs to know is what the words are about. So he can hold his book and think about how to care for a dog and when he opens the book inside will be words from a book on that subject. 'Summon' Female Black Panther named Relga. Relga has been with Knowledge ever sence she was born. He had found her out in the wild on his travels. She was all on her own so he felt compelled to help her. So sence then she has been around him every step of the way. She is a very faithful companion but she has her times when she wishes she wasn't with Knowledge. She has always hated whenever he read anything. She knew that once he started it would take a bit for him to get his nouse out of the book. Some times she even has to slap the book out of his hands. 'History' Ever sence he was born Knowledge he has loved books. Everyone that knew him thought that he would have become a great scholor. Maby he would have been if it weren't for his exsesive reading. The one thing he loved lead him to his death. On his travels he was reading when he was come apon by a group of bandits. They asked him to give them anything that he had. All the while he was reading. So when he gave them his pack of books they told him to give them anything of value. While still reading the book he told the that that was everything he had. They didn't belive him because they never thought that anyone wouldn't always carry somthing of value. They told him to empty his pocets. He said no because that would stop him from reading. So the bandits were so tired of him that they just killed him on the spot. When Knowledge woke up he was in the same spot but in his hand was a blank book. He wondered what had happened and in the book appeared the words that told him of immortals and what he suspected he had become. A virtue. He spend three days reading the book and kept what he had learned with him. So then he became the virtue of Knowledge. 'Appearance' Knowledge is of a average hight with lightly tanned skin and red hair. He wears a tight white blue trimed robe. On him it makes him look like a peaceful wanderer. He has always liked the robe. Many say it fits well with his blue eyes. 'Behaviour' Knowledge has always liked people. He likes there compony, there jokes, and he likes there storys. He has been always welcome to an inn at the late of night with the promise of a good story. Though at times he may prefer his book more than the words of a person. This has often time angered people but when pushed to put his book away he gives his whole attention to thoughs speaking. Category:Characters Category:Virtues Category:Mind